You are my sister!
by Kisa Namikaze BKN
Summary: Young Niaomi Uzumaki and her older brother, Naruto Uzumaki, go on a mission with team 7 to try and capture an akatsuki member. Naruto thinks that Niaomi died in the mission. 3 years later, a mysterious figure stands before him next to Sasuke. Who is she, why does she have so much hatred for Naruto? Pairing: SasufemNaru, NaruHina, TsunaJiraiya
1. 1: Hidden

**Hidden**

"Wait for me, Naruto-nee san!" Called a little girl with shoulder length blonde hair that was flowing behind her, the boy who was running infront of her was called Naruto Uzumaki (as you might have guessed). "It's called tig Niaomi-chan. I'm not allowed to let you tag me!" He teased as he kept on running. Suddenly, there was aloud boosh as Niaomi had fallen over and landed face-first, onto the ground. She started sniffing, rearing into crying. "Don't cry you baby." Naruto said walking up to her. "If you want to be the ANBU captain then you shouldn't be crying. Be strong!" He ordered, holding his hand out to her. Niaomi stared up at her older brother with tear-filled eyes. "Hai! Naruto-Nee san!" She replied, becoming serious. The wind blew as they both played in the field that was covered in snow. Niaomi fell on her back and Naruto layed next to her. "We should be heading back soon Niaomi-chan. Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama while be worried." Naruto said, sitting up. Niaomi pulled him back down so that he was lsying back down next to her. "They won't mind Naruto-Nee san." Insisted Niaomi. Naruto smiled as did his younger sister. When sunset finally appeared, Naruto gave Niaomi a piggy-back. "Naruto-Nee san?" "Hm?" Naruto turned his head to his younger sister. "Why does everybody like you so much?" She asked, looking back at him. He smiled. "Because I will risk my life for them, no matter what it takes!" He promised. Niaomi looked at him with shocked eyes. Naruto had never said anything like that before. He quiestioned face turned into a happy smile as Naruto promised he would do everything in his power to protect her.

They finally arrived back at the village and walked into they're home. "You pervert! Those two could be anywhere right now! And all you want to do is watch nude women!" Scretched a loud, booming voice from the living room. "So what? They enjoy being watched every now and then. Your just jealous arn't you? huh? huh? Come on Tsunade, I can read you like one of my best selling books." Replied a, slightly perverted, voice in the same room. Naruto and Niaomi's sweat dropped. "We're home, Tsunade-Sama, Jiraiya-sama!" Called Naruto, setting Niaomi down on the ground. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Screamed Tsunade, either pissed off REAL bad...or drunk (as usual). "We were just playing in the fields, what of it?" Asked Niaomi, putting her arms out in a why? position. "WHAT OF IT? WHAT OF IT?! WHAT OF IT IS THE FACT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HUR-" "Now now, Tsunade. I think you've had a bit to much sake, don't you agree?" Jiraiya said, interupting her speech. Naruto grinned while Niaomi just giggled. "Yeah, I'm not normally this angry. God, I'm worn out." She said, calmly putting her hand on her forehead. Jiraiya picked her up and carried her upstairs. "I expect you two to be up in half an hour, ok?" Asked Jiraiya, glaring at the two children. "Hai!" They both replied, putting there thums up at him. Jiraiya smiled and continued up the stairs.

Niaomi yawned 20 minutes after Jiraiya had gone upstairs. "Tired?" Asked Naruto, looking at her from the other sofa. "Huh? URH, no! Of course not!" She replied, sitting up straight. Naruto laughed and walked over to her. "Come on, you don't have to pretend." He said, poking her forehead (like Itachi did to Sasuke). "Naruto-Nee san!" Whined Niaomi, wriggling to get free from Naruto's grip around her waist, since he was carrying her up the stairs. "Now sleep." He ordered when he put her in her bed next to his. She folded her arms and pouted. "Urgh, fine. I'll go to bed now to." He rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed.

Niaomi sneaked out of her bed, again, and crept into Naruto's bed. She snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes. "Niaomi, not again." Naruto moaned, trying to roll over. He looked at her and was taken back by the way she was doing her begging pose. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Thank you Naruto-Nee san." she said, closing her eyes and ssnuggling deeper into his chest. "Your welcome, Niamoi-chan."


	2. 2: Konoha Academy's Childish Students

**Konoha academy's childish students**

_5 years later..._

"So you see you two, you can't keep goofing off like this!" Moaned Iruka, wagging his finger at the two blonde haired kids, tied up on the floor. The two kids turned their heads to the side. "GAH! Because of you two, the whole clas will redo the transformation jutsu!" Cried Iruka, the whole class moaned (except Sasuke Uchiha). "Gte into register order!" Ordered Iruka. "This is such a drag." Moaned Shikamaru Nara, who was standing next to the female girl that had caused this problem. "We always have to pay for your screw ups." Said a pale blonde headed girl standing next to the boy who had also caused this problem. "Like we care." They both said. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Called Iruka, Naruto walked forwards. Just down the line, a girl with short purpley-black hair was pointing her fingers together. _'Naruto, do your best.' _She was thinking. "Transform!" Cried Naruto. There stood an older version of Niaomi with clouds surrounding her private features. Iruka flew backwards with a major nosebleed. Niaomi was rolling around on the floor, gasping for air.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" Screamed Iruka. Iruka decided not to let Niaomi do the transformation jutsu. "Naruto, Niaomi. How about after class, I don't know, let me treat you to some ramen. The good stuff, you know what I mean?" Iruka asked, looking down at the two kids who had detention for being stupid in class. "Now that is some serious motivation!" They both said, smiling at each other.

_After 2 hours of slurping ramen..._

"OMG! It's Naruto Uzumaki!" Squealed a girl with dark blue hair and green eyes. The girl standing next to her was glaring at Niaomi. "What is she doing walking with him?" She asked, smirking at Niaomi's reaction. Naruto didn't realised that Niaomi was threating the girl with a death glare.

_Inner Niaomi..._

_**CHAA! GO ON NIAOMI! ATTACK THAT BITCH!**_

_Outer Niaomi..._

_'Just ignore her Niaomi, just ignore her.' _thought Niaomi_, _but it couldn't stop the tears pricking up in her eyes_. _When they finally went home, Tsunade and Jiraiya were in ANOTHER arguement. "This is a serious cituation Jiraiya! We need to capture one of them and FAST!" Screamed Tsunade, putting her hands on her hips. Jiraiya, who was staring down at her chest, was just trying to cinvince her that sending some genin on a mission would be dangerous. "What's going on?" Asked Naruto, walking into the living room next to Jiraiya. "It's just a mission we are talking about. It's nothing special." Explained Jiraiya. There were loud fuds as Niaomi was running up the stairs and then finally a loud slam. "What's wrong with Niaomi-chan?" Asked Tsunade, finally realising that her adoption daughter was in some sort of negative mood.

Niaomi collapsed on the bed in tears. She couldn't stop them from flowing because of the way that girl had acted towards her. Niaomi layed there, crying her beating out. There was a soft knock on the door and a quiestioning "Niaomi-Chan?" Tsunade walked in the room as paused when she saw the crying girl surrounded by a wet circle. "What's wrong Niaomi-Chan?" Asked Tsunade, sitting next to her adoption daughter. Niaomi raised her head to show her red, exhausted face. "It...it's n-nothi-" Niaomi couldn't finish her sentence as she burst into tears again. Nearly everybody treated her like she was nobody. Apart from Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kiba. Tsunade wrapped her arms around Niaomi, pulling her into a big, comforting, hug. "Don't cry Niaomi-Chan. I hate it when I see you cry. It makes me feel like drinking sake until my liver bursts." Tsunade whispered in her ear, trying to make a joke out of her words. Niaomi closed her eyes and her sobs started to slowly stop. Finally, Niaomi fell asleep in Tsunade's arms. Tsunade smiled as she lifted her into bed.

_The next day..._

"Good morning Niaomi-Chan!" Called Naruto from the breakfast table. Niaomi came downstairs rubbing her eyes and yawning. Tsunade was in the kitchen making breakfast, Naruto was sat at the breakfast table, slurping down a load of quick cook ramen...and Jiraiya was sat infront of the tv watching Take me out, eyeing the ladies on the show, looking them up and down and insulting Tsunade by saying "You should be more like that women there!" There was a knock at the door after Niaomi had eaten her breakfast and got dressed. Naruto walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Oh hi Kiba!" Said Naruto, smiling cheerfully. "Yo!" Kiba said, doing a peice sign while Akamaru barked. "Is Niri-Chan here?" Asked Kiba, looking threw the door. "Niri-Chan?" Asked Naruto, confused. "Naruto-Nee san, I'm Niri-Chan. It's my nickname." Explained Niaomi, walking towards the front door. Kiba held his hand out to her so that she could hold his hand. She took it politly and they walked out the door.

"So Niri-Chan, who do you want to be with in the squads?" Asked Kiba, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Hm, I'd want to be in a squad with you and Naruto Nee-san." She replied, smiling at him. Kiba blushed and looked away. "Huh? Kiba-kun, what's wrong?" She asked, trying to look round at him. Suddenly, a stone wa thrown and it hit Niaomi in the head. She fell to her knees and clutched her head. When she pulled her hand back, it was covered in blood. "Niri-chan! Are you ok?!" Cried Kiba, kneeling down next to her. Niaomi, suddenly, collapsed from blood loss. "Oh yeah! We killed the 9 tailed fox!" Cried one of the 100 villagers who were crowded around them. Akamaru growled and swallowed the tablet that Kiba thre to him. Akamaru's fur turned red and there was more of a deathly urge about him. Kiba swallowed one to and his fingernails grew. "Hey! They must be demons too!" Screamed a middle aged woman. "Akamaru!" Called Kiba, Akamaru woofed. "Fang Over Fang!" Kiba went charging towards the crowd of people. Suddenly, he was stopped my a girl with alll the same features that Niaomi had. It _WAS_ Niaomi! "Kiba-kun, calm down." She ordered, calmly. "She's alive?!" Cried a drunk man. Kiba looked at Niaomi, she had blood dripping down her head. "Let's go home." She said.

Niaomi opened the front door and let Kiba in. "I'm home..." She called, still looking at the floor, her hair covering up her eyes. "Huh? Oh welcome home Niaomi-cha-" That's when Tsunade noticed the blood on Niaomi's face. She ran up to Niaomi and lifted her head. "What the heck have you been up to?!" She screeched. Niaomi said nothing. Tsunade grabbed Niaomi's hand and littereally dragged her upstairs. "What's wrong with Niaomi-chan?" Asked Jiraiya, as Tsunade was just walking past him towards the bathroom. Tsunade showed him the blood. "Ok Naiomi-chan, spill the beans." Orered Jiraiya, Niaomi said nothing. Naruto walked out and saw the blood. "What happened to Niaomi-chan?!" he cried running up to her. Niaomi stayed silent. "Calm down, Naruto-kun." Asked Tsunade, trying to stear Niaomi into the bathroom. Jiraiya took Naruto back to his room whilst Tsunade cleaned Niaomi up.

"What happened?" Asked Tsunade, sitting down on a chair next to the sofa where Niaomi was sat. Jiraiya and Naruto was sat on 2 different chairs on the otherside of the sofa. "It's nothing...just a scratch." Said Niaomi, looking down at the floor. Niaomi got up and walked upstairs to her room. She got into bed and tried to go to sleep. But she couldn't stop the tears from flowing again. She cried and cried and cried until she fell asleep.

Niaomi didn't know what to do anymore, there was only one thing she could do.

Pray to Kami that her life couldn't get any worse.


End file.
